twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Dacian Roman
|species = Vampire |gender = Male |height = 5'6" |hair = Brown |eyes = *Crimson *Gold *Black |skin = Pale |family = *Danutza *Dacitza *Edward Black *Stefan *Vladimir *Cullen family *Black family |abilities = *Basic Vampiric Abilties *Advanced speed *Exceptional Self-Control |special = Ability Obtainment |job = *Founding member of the Romanian Coven *Founder of the Dacian Coven |loyalty = *Dacian Coven *Romanian Coven *Black family *Cullen family}} Dacian, commonly known as Dacian Roman, is a founding member of the Romanian Coven, as well as one of the only four survivors of the coven's destruction. He also founded the second Dacian Coven. He has the ability to obtain and human or vampire's gift or ability. While he was still a vampire and his wife a human, she conceived and gave birth to Dacia's daughter, Dacitza. After the birth of his daughter, Dacian decided to create a family name and used "Roman" as it. Biography Early Life Human Life 1000s of years before the Romanian Coven's creation, Dacian was born in a small village in Dacia. He was born as the son of a very wealthy diplomat and his wife. On his 19th birthday, he found his mother and father's murder being carried out, and while trying to stop the intruder, he was knocked out and eventually stabbed by the murderer. Thinking that he was dead, the intruder was about to dispose of the bodies when a vampire had stopped and killed him. After noticing that Dacian was still alive and had seen everything that had just happened, he took the nineteen year old to a deserted home, where the vampire turned him into one. After experiencing a painful transformation that lasted for 4 days, 2 days longer than a normal transformation, Dacian woke up as a vampire. After being offered by the vampire to stay with him as his coven mate/companion, Dacian rejected the offer and went on his own. But it wasn't long until he was thirsty and went to go find someone to feast on. But, after realizing that the first person that he killed was a relative of his, Dacian went into hiding. During his time of hiding himself from everyone, Dacian became depressed and lonely. But knowing that he would not be able to obtain a mate without killing them before transforming them, due to his newborn state and thirst for blood. He then went on a "vegetarian" diet, which he would only drink animal blood. And after a while, he was able to control his thirst and be around humans. One day, Dacian decided to create his own coven of two. He went out in search of a mate. He eventually found the 18 year old Danutza, whom he fell in love with and she fell in love with him. After a year of being together, Dacian propose to her and she accepted the offer of marriage. They secretly married and went to a private island in Hawaii and had their honeymoon there. But, she soon became pregnant and they had to leave and cut short their honeymoon. They went back to their home in Dacia, where she gave birth to Dacian's half-human hybrid daughter, Dacitza. After Dacitza's birth, Dacian turned his wife into a vampire. For the next two days, Dacian waits for Danutza to awake from her transformation, and passes the time with his new daughter. After Dacitza awakens, Dacian takes her on her first hunt, where she learns how to keep her thirst under control and becomes a vegetarian. After the hunt, Dacian takes Dacitza to their daughter, whom has the abilities to show people her thoughts by touching them and presumably break through their mental defenses. Dacian then explains to Danutza that Dacitza is gifted and can show any memory that she has of a person. Over the next few months, Dacian and Danutza grow worried that they may not have a lot of time with their young daughter, who is growing almost every single day. But, after meeting a vampire named Joham, who considers himself as a "scientists", tell them that it would take almost a decade until Dacitza would reach full maturity. After hearing this, Dacian and Danutza grow less worried. Romanian Rule Dacian and his fellow vampires Vladimir, Stefan, Artur, and Zoltan once ruled the vampire world thousands of years ago with their coven, along with 6 other Romanian vampires, one of which being his mate. The Romanians were formed very similar to the Volturi: a group of ambitious vampires calling a truce to the usual squabbling between small covens and then joining their competitive drives and cooperate. Not even bothering to keep the secret, they let the Romanian people in their city know that they were vampires, instead of acting under the pretense of being Christian saints (referring to St. Marcus Day in Volterra). The eventual downfall of the Romanians was their focus on brute strength. They created a guard-like entity - a pattern later copied by the Volturi - composed entirely of vampires like Felix and Emmett. Perhaps because none of the ruling members of the coven possessed supernatural abilities themselves, they underestimated the advantage such abilities could give them in battle, except for Dacian, Danutza and Dacitza. But, after warring with the Egyptians for years, the Volturi put an end to it by nearly massacring their entire covens. While Amun and Kebi were the only survivors of the Egyptian Coven, Stefan, Dacitza, Vladimir, Zoltan, Danutza, and Octavia were the only survivors of the Romanian coven. But, they re-appeared years later to form a more stronger coven with more than 100 guards and recruits in it. But, with Aro's new weapons - Jane and Alec - the Romanians were easily defeated again. While escaping from their burning castles, Octavia and Zoltan were killed in theirs, Stefan and his mate were escaping when his mate was killed, Vladimir's mate was killed but he survived, but Dacian, Dacitza, and Danutza were the only three vampires to survive the burning of their castle. When the Volturi defeated the Romanians, most of their coven was destroyed, leaving only Stefan, Dacian, Danutza, Vladimir and his mate as survivors. The Volturi copied many aspects of the Romanians' way of life - the formation of a permanent guard, the stationary home, and the eschewing of hunting in favor of prey being rounded up and delivered to them. The difference was that they did all of these things while remaining hidden to the humans' eyes. Dacian, Vladimir, Danutza, and Stefan made many attempts to regroup, repopulate, and overthrow the Volturi. The Romanians amassed an army of more than a hundred new recruits for the second time and were confident that the Volturi would fall and be destroyed. But after the initial/first battle, with the help of Aro's prized weapons, Jane an Alec, the Romanians' army was destroyed, along with Vladimir's mate. After this, they made no attempt to assemble another army and/or coven. Dacian and Danutza decided to leave and create their own coven, which included his/their daughter, without the knowledge of the Volturi. After assembling a massive coven, Dacian and Danutza then had their coven become a part of the Romanian Coven, but after launching an assualt on Volterra, more than half of the Dacian coven was destroyed and Dacian, Danutza, Stefania, Dacitza, Vandici, Loana and Marius were the only survivors of the Dacians and Vladimir and Stefan were the only survivors of the Romanians. Dacian then gave up on creating an army for the second time and went into hiding with the rest of his coven, only to reappear with the Romanians if the Volturi weaken or a new power rise. "trial".]] Breaking Dawn After hearing about the Cullen family gathering others to witness for their newest member, Renesmee. Dacian and the rest of his coven leave their home to meet with the Romanians, who were about to leave for Forks, Washington to join the Cullens' fight against the Volturi. After arriving, Dacian goes to Renesmee, whom the Volturi think is an immortal child, to seek the truth. She shows him what had happened months before and he announces to his worried coven that it is true, that she wasn't an immortal child. In Alice's vision, Dacian was seen fighting Felix, Jane, and Alec. But, Jane used her powers to distract Dacian so that Felix and Alec could kill him. Just when Dacian was about to be killed, Felix and Alec was stopped by Alice and Bella. Dacian then chased after Jane with Alice and caught up to her and choked her. He then let Alice do the rest and she threw the witch twin to Sam Uley who beheaded the witch. Dacian, Vladimir, Stefan, and Danutza then went after Marcus. While Vladimir and Stefan was twisting Marcus' body around, Dacian jumped on his shoulders and beheaded him. But, since it was just Alice's vision, and after the "trial", Dacian and Danutza left with the Romanians, joining their Dacian coven with their former coven mates' coven. Powers and Abilities Ability Obtainment Relationships Dacian Roman is the husband of Danutza Roman and the father of Dacitza Roman. He is also the adoptive brother of Vandici Roman and Stefania Roman. He also posed as the son-in-law of Marius and Loana Roman. Dacian's relationship with his wife was very old-fashioned. He loved her, but wanted to be married first before anything happened. In Breaking Dawn, Dacian tells Edward that he would rather have died than not have gotten to Danutza first. He also tells him that he would rather have not had met anyone else again if Danutza and Dacitza died. Danutza Roman .]] Danutza Roman is Dacian's wife. Dacian had a strong attraction to Danutza's blood, when they first met, making it extremely difficult for him to even be in her presence. For Dacian, Danutza is the center of his existence. Early on in Dacia, Dacian had struggled to stay away from Danutza in an attempt to portect her, but he eventually convinced himself that his lust for her scent was a budding love for her despite his apprehensions. For this reason Dacian had saw himself as selfish (at first), knowing that he should stay away from Danutza for her safety, but not being able to bring himself to do it. He also finds her interesting due to his inability to read her mind, and often surprises him with actions and thoughts that never quite go the way he expects. While Danutza was still human, he had to constantly keep himself in control to protect her, for even a simple touch he could kill her. He confesses to himself that by meeting Danutza, he has found the human side that was long ago buried under. After an incident that almost caused Danutza her life, leaving her scarred for life, he found himself devastated and broken, which later improved his ability to maintain absolute control of his lust for her blood. As much as he loved her, Dacian was averse to changing Danutza into a vampire, despite her strong desire to become one, because of his belief that vampires in Dacia were soulless. However, he agrees to do so after they are married and she accepts the offer. Danutza and Dacian married 50 years before they joined the Romanian Coven, and Dacian later changes her into a vampire with venom straight to the heart to keep her from dying from childbirth. By changing Danutza into a vampire, Dacian was able to touch her without worrying about hurting her. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Dacian and Danutza stayed for a bit and shared experiences with the others. Dacian and Edward Cullen realize that they have more in common than they both thought and Bella and Danutza had more in common than they thought, as well as Dacitza and Renesmee. After all of the other witnesses leave, Dacian and his family leave as well. Dacitza Roman Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Romanian Coven Category:Dacian Coven Category:Coven Leaders Category:Coven Creators Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Ability Obtainers Category:Cullen witnesses